


The Beginning

by Irathgo



Series: Fallen Heroes [1]
Category: Fallen Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Birth of a Hero, Death of a Hero, Murder, OC, Power Transferring, Superheroes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo
Summary: The story starts with a death.  A vigilante called NightAngel.  And a street rat.The vigilante used to be one of the strongest people in the city, but due to reasons unknows, he started losing his power.  Now at the point of death, he's looking for someone that will be able to take his place as the carrier of the name.  Someone that will be able to continue his work and maybe, just maybe find and answer for the curse of his power.
Series: Fallen Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So I have not idea how this work here, so if my first few chapters are a mess, I apologize.  
> These stories are all, on my Tumbler account as well, but these will be revised, rewritten and hopefully better than the others.  
> So I am going to start with the Fallen Heroes series. If things goes well I'll do the others as well. All of these will be in chronological order, so hopefully some things will make better sense now.

The street rat's head shot up as a shadow fell over him. For a moment all he could do was to stare at the imposing, looming figure. He should have been more careful, since things have been going well these last few days. With all of the strange rumours that's been floating around, it shouldn't have surprised him. At all.

"Just who the heck are you?" he snapped, snatching up a discarded pipe from ground as he scrambled back. He was not going to to go down without a fight.

The figure did not follow, it just watched him for a moment before stepping out of the shadows to lean against the wall of the quiet alley way. 

All the street rat could make out was the figure's dark clothing and crystal green eyes that were focused solely on him. The stare sent shivers down his spine. He did not like those eyes, there was something in them, something dangerous that he did not want to get involved with. 

"Hey" the street rat said, narrowing his eyes at the man "You just gonna stand there and stare at me or what? You some kind of freak? Because I will hurt you"

Still the man just stood there, not saying a word. The street rat swallowed. It would not be the first time that his mouth gotten him into trouble, he had the scars to prove it. Maybe he should keep his mouth shut and make a run for it. By the looks of the creepy man, he wouldn't be able to chase him very far before falling flat on his face. 

"Boy" the man said, startling the street rat "Do you have a name?"

"What's it to you if I have one or not?"

"Just answer the question, child" the man said, his voice sounding strange.

"Yeah, I don't think so, buddy" the street rat said, careful as he took a few more steps back, away from the man "I ain't that stupid"

The man's expression changed, the crystal green eyes focusing one something behind the street rat. As the street rat watched in horrified fascination, the corners of the man's mouth ripped open, revealing fang-like teeth through the bloody torn flesh. 

"LOOK OUT!" the man snapped, reaching out to the street rat as he stepped forward. 

The man moved in a blur, appearing in front of the street rat, one hand stretched out towards something in the shadows. 

"NightAngel..." the street rat whispered, eyes going wide as he stared up at the looming body in front of him. He had to crane his neck to look up at the man's now distorted face. Something dripped down from the ripped flesh of the man's mouth, it ran warm and thick over the street rat's cheek.

Then it happened again.

The man, no it was the NightAngel, blurred, disappeared from in front of him before reappearing behind him. With one hand NightAngel, pushed the street rat away. 

He stumbled, turning around as clutching the pipe tightly in his hands. 

"It's the bloody NightAngel..." he muttered, wide eyes starting at the shadows and the things that moved in them. 

A darkness fell over the narrow alley. Growls, groans and bangs sounded from the darkness. The street rat just could not tear his eyes away from the barely visible, flashing figures that fought right in front of him. 

Screams, shouts and yells sounded from the figures, words that the street rat did not understand. 

One of the figures went down, sliding over the ground until he crashed into one of the buildings. The street rat shot forward. He wasn't sure why, but he knew. He knew that was the NightAngel that just fell. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another shadow moving towards the fallen vigilante. Without hesitation, the street rat swung the pipe, letting out a furious scream. the pipe vibrated in his hands as it hit and he dropped it, stumbled back a few steps. 

The shadow disappeared, retreating into the darkness. 

Glancing at the shadows, the street rat ran over to NightAngel, going down on his knees next to the man. 

"Hey, NightAngel" he said grabbing the man's shoulders "Get up, man"

The man groaned and then coughed. The sound was gut wrenching, causing the street rat to flinch. 

Slowly the darkness around them started lifting. The street rat nearly screamed at what he saw. In front of him lay the vigilante known as the NightAngel, covered in blood. What ever he fought just now, left the man seriously injured. 

Blood pooled beneath him, dripping down from blood gashes all over his body. 

The green eyes turned towards the street rat. 

"Do you have name, boy?" he asked again. This time his voice were barely audible. 

The street rat narrowed his eyes at NightAngel as he pulled back. "Why the hell do you keep on asking me that?" he asked angrily, "It's not like it matters to anyone"

"It matters to me" the man whispered "Do you want to be a hero?"

This time all the street rat could do was blink at the man in surprise. "Why the hell would I want to do something that stupid?" he asked "And by the way, you are no hero man. You are a vigilante, not really part of the good guys, now are you?"

A slight smile appeared on the NightAngel's face. 

"Would you want to be the NightAngel then?" he asked and the street rat was surprised at the hope he could hear in the man's voice. 

He looked away from the NightAngel, rubbing the back of his neck as he nodded. He always admired the NightAngel. The one person that followed his own set of rules to fight the bad guys. 

"Will you... will you take the name?" the man asked as he started coughing, drawing the boy's attention back to him "Take the NightAngel name from me?"

"What?" the street rat stuttered, eyes going wide as he looked back at the man "Why? What's wrong with you? You ain't dead yet. Just watch, you'll heal from this"

The corner of the man's mouth just pulled up into a slight smile as he shook his head. "No... not this time..." he struggled to say before starting to cough, blood dripped down his chin "We don't... NightAngel doesn't last... doesn't live.. very long"

"I don't get it" the street rat said, his lips starting to tremble "What do you mean? I don't get it, doesn't live very long? Why would you say that?"

Slowly the man struggled to sit up. There was a kind look in his eyes. "The NightAngel" he muttered "It's a curse..."

As he spoke he started coughing again. A wet, gurgling sound. For a moment the street rat thought the man might choke and die right there in front of him. It took some time before the coughing finally stopped. 

When the man finally got his breath back, he looked at the street rat. The boy looked about like like was barely a teenager, no older than sixteen, with tanned skin, dark blue eyes pitch black hair that fell over his face. He looked scrawny and dirty, but strong.

"If you take the name and the power" the man said, his chest heaving as as he struggled to breath "You will not live very long"

For a moment the street rat just studied him before he shrugged. "Look it's not like I have a very long life expectancy at the moment" he said "You ain't going to be able to scare me with something like that and that's just a stupid way to get someone to take the power. You don't go telling people stuff like this" the boy pause and puffed out his chest before continuing in a strange mix of accents "If you take this power you will be cursed"

The man smiled at that. "You speak the truth" he groaned "The truth is... The NightAngel don't live for more than..." coughing "more than 10 years" more coughing "Most of us die after 8" the mans breath started wheezing. 

There was even more blood running down his chin and pooling beneath him. Dark and sticky and deadly. 

The street rat shook his head and made to stand up, but the NightAngel caught his wrist before he could leave. "Please..." the man begged, the green eyes focusing on him "I cannot... force you..."

As the street rat looked at the NightAngel, the man's eyes flickered closed. 

"Hey... Hey, NightAngel" the street rat said, eye wide as he knelt next to the man again "Don't die now..." he shook the man's shoulder with his free hand "Wake up mister NightAngel"

NightAngel groaned and slowly his eyes opened again. "....please..." he muttered as the green eyes found the blue orbs of the boy "...Free will... You have to... I cannot... force you to... take it..."

For a moment the street rat just stared at him, blinking. The NightAngel was not a hero. He was a vigilante. Did his own thing. Live his own life. And he had power. The NightAngel was strong. He had no reason to be afraid of anyone or anything. NightAngel was amazing. 

The street rat bit his lip and nodded. "I'll do it" he said "I'll be the NightAngel"

NightAngel smiled tiredly. "Even though... though you wouldn't... live very long...?" he wheezed. 

"It doesn't matter much" the street rat said, with a shrug. 

"Do you... have a name...?"

"Again with this?" the street rat sighed and shook his head "I've a street name"

"Will you... tell me...?"

The street rat hesitated. "Sky..." he muttered.

NightAngel smiled. The corners of his mouth ripping open again. "Thank you..." he whispered "You'll need... need a new... name..."

"Crazy man say what?" the street rat said.

The man reached out and touched the boy's forehead, smearing blood over his face. "Tyler..." he said softly "Your new... name... Tyler la Rough..."

With one bloody hand NightAngel reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope, holding it out towards the street rat. "Here...." he wheezed, barely able to breath now "This will... explain... everything... Tyler"

Tyler's wrist started burning. The wrist that NightAngel was still holding. With a hiss, he looked down at his wrist. There were black lines running up and down his arm, line veins. It hurt, burned, but did not bother him. 

He'd felt worse before, beatings that left him unable to breath.

Without warning the NightAngel's hand slipped from Tyler's wrist, falling limply to the man's side. His eyes flickered closed, his head fell forward, chin on his chest. 

"NightAngel?" Tyler asked quietly, blinking at the still form of the man sitting against the wall "Hey man... You... you cannot die here.... This is no place for... for someone like you to die"

No answer.

Slowly panic started setting in. Without thinking about it, Tyler grabbed the man's shoulders, shaking him. "NO! Please, you have to wake up" he said, continuing with the shaking. 

A sharp bolt of pain shot through his hands where he touched the NightAngel. He jumped back onto his feet, shaking his hands. 

When he looked up at the NightAngel, all the colour had drained from the man's face. Even his clothing lost its colour. As he watched everything slowly started turning to ash. Like dust in the wind, the NightAngel disappeared, leaving no trace behind that he even existed. 

All but a 15 year old boy, standing there, staring down at the ground, covered in blood and holding a bloody envelope in his hand. 

"What am I supposed to do now?" Tyler asked.


	2. The First Night

Tyler's legs gave in under him and he just sat down on the ground, clutching the envelope to his chest. He swallowed and blinked at the ashes on the ground, the spot where the NightAgnel just died. The boy had no idea what just happened, he just could not wrap his mind around it. It felt him confused and unsure of what he should be doing now.

"Tyler..." he muttered.

He would have to get use to being called that. Shaking his head he looked down at the envelope in his hands. It was still blood stained, somehow he thought that the blood might disappear along with NightAngel.

No. He was the NightAngel now. And he needed to act like it. Being scared of a simple piece of paper was not going to cut it.

Swallowing he opened the envelope, peering inside. After taking a deep breath he pulled out the two piece of paper, placed the envelope on the ground next to him before unfolding the first piece of paper. 

It was a map. 

Of the city.

With a giant, X marks the spot.

On the bottom of the page, in pen, the man wrote a few sentences, telling him to got to the Tarath something or another mansion. The passwords for the main gate were written down and at the end stood that he had to hand the envelope over to the butler. 

Apparently the man had quite some trust in his butler. 

Shaking his head he put the first sheet back into the envelope before opening the other one. This one was completely filled with a small neat handwriting. It started with telling him what the NightAngel was before moving on to everything it included like how long he should be expecting to live after gaining the power, what would happen as he loses his power or something in that line. 

It sounded painful and for a moment he doubted that he made the right decision, before shaking his head and continued reading. Following that it told of all the villains that the NightAngel fought against and then the good part.

His abilities. 

Tyler paused for a moment, rereading the sentence a few time. 

Abilities unknown.

So he did read correctly the first time. 

The NightAngel wrote, or he hoped that it was him, that each NightAngel gained a different set of power. There was a few that each of them shared, like enhanced muscle memory, super strength and telekinesis. 

Tyler nodded. He would have been fine with just gaining those powers. 

The letter also explained what those powers could do and how to use them. What interested him was the enhanced muscle memory. He would not have thought it good power to have, but for the NightAngel it was perfect. Since the NightAngel couldn't go year training to fight, because of obvious reasons. The enhanced muscle memory was almost like transferring the fighting abilities from one NightAngel to another. So the new NightAngel did not have to spent year learning different fighting styles. They just needed to keep on practicing and getting better. 

When he finished reading, he returned the other sheet to the envelope and got to his feet. For a moment the world around him turned and his stomach growled painfully. 

He was so hungry he's practically eat anything at the moment. 

The last few days haven't been very kind to him. Food was hard to come by and he hasn't eaten anything in days. 

For a moment he considered just leaving the envelope there, or throwing it in the trash, but then his stomach growled again. Maybe he could get something to eat at the mansion if nothing else it was worth a try. 

A shiver ran through his body and he folded his arms over his stomach. It felt like his stomach were trying to eat itself. 

"Guess I should get going" he muttered to himself glancing at the setting sun before looking over his shoulder at the looming darkness and shadows behind him. Hopefully the thing that killed the NightAngel weren't still there. He did not want to be followed by that thing. 

A shiver ran down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold, nor his hunger. 

Something killed the NightAngel. Almost ripping the man apart and he did not want to meet what ever it was. For one thing, he'd like to at least live longer than a few hours as the NightAngel. 

***

Tyler scratched the back of his head as he stared at the giant mansion in front of him. He was almost surprised that he made it all the way to the back, he was so tried that his eyes did not even want to focus anymore and on top of that it also looked like a bloody hiking trip just to get to the front door. 

With a sigh, he dropped his arms to his sides and started walking again.

He glared at the road as he walked, slowly making his way up the road, almost dragging his feet the last few steps. When he finally reached the door, he had to stop to catch his breath. Somewhere in his hike to the door, his arms started burning again and he could have sworn that he was starting to feel sick. 

Slowly he gathered his courage and lifted a hand, knocking on the door. 

The sound echoed through the inside of the building and for a moment Tyler wonder if he did not make a mistake by coming. The place looked like it's been kept in a neat condition, but what if it was empty? What if he did not read the map correctly and this was the wrong place?

Before he could turn away the door opened soundlessly and he almost jumped out of his skin, swearing under his breath. 

An old man stood in the door, head tilted slightly at he looked at Tyler. Keen eyes studying the scrawny boy that stood in front of him. The boy jumped, looking scared for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arm. His face had streaks of died blood on it. 

"Yes?" he asked "How can I help you?"

"The crazy guy wanted me to give this to you" Tyler said as he pulled the envelope out of his pocket and held it out towards the old man "He tried fighting a shadow. It didn't end well"

The old man watched him for a moment longer before he took the envelope, a sad expression on his face. 

"So Michael finally died" he said quietly "And you are the one that he choose to be his successor?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about, old man" Tyler said quickly, taking a step back, so the NightAngel's name was Michael. Somehow it suited the man. "Look your friend just handed me that, asked to make sure you get it"

The old man studied him with a raised eyebrow before he stepped back and opened the door completely. "Come inside, Child" he said, bowing his head slightly. 

Tyler watched him, eyes searching for anything that might be a danger to him or that showed that the old man was planning something. When he saw nothing, he nodded and slowly entered the mansion. His eyes still searched for any sign of danger. 

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at the old man over his shoulder "The other guy didn't tell me much"

The old man nodded, folding his hands behind his back. "I am Arthur Massion, keeper of the Tarath Mansion" he said, paused and then smiled "I am also the caretaker of the NightAngel"

Tyler nearly choked, stumbling as he stepped forwards and spun around. "You KNEW about that?" he asked shocked, blue eyes going wide.

Again the old man just smiled and nodded. "The NightAngel also needs someone to take care of him" he said "And I believe that Michael told you the NightAngel's don't last very long. They need someone to keep them from dying before their time from their own stupidity"

Tyler snorted, rubbing the back of his head and frowned. He could have sworn his hair felt longer than before. His stomach growled loudly and he clenched his jaw, glaring down at the ground. 

Something felt of. He felt sick and weak and dizzy. 

As he stepped forwards, the world around him blurred and tilted and dimmed.

Hands caught him, carefully picking him up. He could feel movement and after a while there was something soft beneath him. 

Soft and warm and save.

"Everything is alright, child" a voice said. The old man's voice.

Tyler struggled to get his eyes open. When they finally flickered open, he did not recognise the place and quickly sat up, only to weakly fall back against a pile of pillows. His mouth felt dry. 

A hand touched the back of his head, slowly lifting him, holding something to his lips. 

"Come now, young man" a voice said "Not to fast. Only a few sips"

Tyler struggled to do what they voice said, but he still choked on what tasted like water after just a few sips. He blinked at the blurred figure in front of him. It was the old man, Arthur. 

The old man nodded slightly at him, brushing his hair back from his face. "Everything is alright. Get some rest" he said softly.

Tyler struggled to keep his eyes open and quickly lost the battled. Sleep finally claimed him. 

***

Arthur watched the boy as he looked around. He was surprised to find a child at the front door. Since Michael did not return after he went out, he feared the worse. He frowned when the boy paled slightly and the moment he started swaying on his feet, he stepped forward and caught him before he could hit the polished floor. 

The boy in his arms were dirty with dried blood on his hands and face. He looked about fifteen year old, maybe fourteen, but not older. 

He shook his head as he picked the boy up. The child was surprisingly light. A street rat then. It didn't surprise him as much as it shoulder, since Michael did have a soft spot for their kind. 

Carefully Arthur picked the boy up and carried him up the giant staircase to one of the bedrooms. The boy did not wake up, he just muttered softly about monsters and shadows and angels. 

As he placed the boy on the bed, his head lolled to the side, eyes moving behind closed lids. 

Arthur hesitated for a moment before he left the room. When he returned he brought a glass of water and a plate with a few pieces of toast. The boy was moving restlessly on the bed, muttering softly some of the words were incomprehensible. 

"You are not just another street rat?" Arthur said softly "Now are you Child?"

The old man frowned as he placed the things on the nightstand before reaching over, placing a hand on the boy's forehead. Even before he touched the boy he could feel the heat radiating from him. The child looked so pale and skinny, fragile and small. A street rat. 

Not like any of the other NightAngels when they started.

And none of them were this young, none that he knew of. So much younger than any other of the NightAngels. 

"Everything is alright, child" he said softly.

The boy groaned and his eyes slowly flickered open. His eyes flickered around, focused on the old man and quickly sat up. The colour drained from the boy's face and he collapsed back against the pillows, gasping.

Arthur sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Carefully he slipped a hand behind the boy's neck, helping him to lift his head slightly. He took the glass and held it against the boy's lips. 

"Come now, young man" he said softly, tilting the glass so the boy could drink "Not to fast. Only a few sips"

He let the water drip into the boy's mouth. When the boy started coughing, Arthur stopped and placed the glass on the nightstand. He lowered the boy back against the pillows. 

The blue eyes blinked at him a few times and the old man nodded. With a sigh he brushed some of the black hair from the boy's face. 

"Everything is alright" he said softly "Get some rest"

Arthur watched as the boy struggled to keep his eyes open, before quickly losing the battle. His eyes flickered closed and within seconds he was asleep. 

Soundlessly Arthur got to his feet, fetched a bowl and cloth. He soaked the cloth, wrung it out and cleaned the boy's face before cleaning the cloth and placing it on his forehead. 

"Rest now, Child" Arthur said "I will make sure that you are save and taken care of, just like Michael would have wanted"

The child looked like he hadn't slept in quite a while and neither ate anything. Which would explain the fever, although that could also be written up as the effects of the NightAngel power awakening in him. 

All through the night, Arthur watched over the boy, giving him water to drink and allowing him to eat when he was conscious enough. 

The boy looked so small lying there on the bed. 

As the run started rising, the fever broke and the boy slowly started waking up. He blinked a few times, startled and then quickly sat up, eyes going wide as he looked around in the room.

"Don't move to fast, boy" Arthur said, watching as the boy's head snapped towards him, immediately a frown form on the young face. 

"The hell?" the boy asked, blinked at the world around him "What happened? What did you do to me?"

A slight smile formed on Arthur's face as he sat relaxed in the chair next to the bed. "You fainted" he said and followed with a raised eyebrow "Why would I do anything to you?"

The boy stared at him before he shook his head. "Sorry" he muttered "You're name is Arthur, right?"

Arthur nodded. "That is correct" he said and watched as the boy's eyes flickered towards the remaining toast that stood on the nightstand, licking his lips "You may eat if you feel up to it"

The boy kept eye contact with Arthur as he reached over and snatched up the toast, quickly stuffing it into his mouth. 

"Thank you..." he muttered while chewing. 

Arthur nodded. "Now, you already know who I am" he said "Would might enlightening me to who you are?"

"You want my real name, street name or the one your man gave me yesterday?" the boy asked between bites "Cause I can give you al three if you really want them that badly"

"It doesn't matter, you choose"

The boy shrugged. "I don't have a real name. Don't know it. I go by Sky on the streets" he said "But your man said I needed a new name so he called me Tyler la Rough"

Arthur nodded. "Which do you prefer?"

"Donno" the boy said "Although it might be better not to let every one know that I'm the new NightAngel"

Arthur smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright then, Tyler" he said "And since you are the new NightAngel, this is your home now"

"Crazy man say what?" Tyler asked blinking at the old man.

"This is the NightAngel's home" Arthur said "Meaning this is yours now"

Tyler stared at him with an open mouth. 

Arthur smiled. "Welcome home, Master Tyler" he said with a bow.


End file.
